QaF  101
by triolla
Summary: Brian emlékezik ... Justin álmodozik


QaF-101 ... 2009.02.21.

**101 ~~~ Brian**

****** Éppen megfelelő volt ez a ma esti pasi… nagyon is jól szopott, élveztem volna szétbaszni a seggét is, de persze capfuck-mikey odajött és nem hagyott békén… végül is tényleg késő van. ******

Akkor megláttam, odaléptem hozzá, végigmértem a Brian-tégedbaszlakmeg-Kinney tekintetemmel ezt a szőke srácot. Ő felvetette a fejét és visszanézett: egy 'gyerekapjálel' pillantással válaszolt. Hazavittem és elkaptam…

Csak egy csinos kölyök, reszket. A döbbent tekintete kíváncsivá válik, ahogy levetkőzöm. Méghogy játszóház!

„… és elmész?  
>„… és maradsz?"<p>

De határozottan jön mégis… Magamhoz préselem, finomak az ajkai, letámadom a csókommal. Vetkőztetem, minden porcikája reagál. Fekszik a hátán, a lábain ülök, játszadozom a testével. Haahh, fogalma sincs semmiről és izzik a vágytól: a farka meg a kék szemei. A kurva telefon… menni kell a kórházba.

Elakad a lélegzetem, ahogy meglátom Lindsay-t és a babát. A kezembe fogom a fiamat, beleborzongok az érzésbe, magamba égetem ezt, mint az első dugás emlékét is. Mikey, fényképez, ooohhh, itt van a szőke kölyök, ez kell is, mert a szoba és a folyosó tele van a leszbikkel. Hogy kerültünk a tetőre? Kell egy cigi, a szél hűvöse és igen, most a legfontosabb az ölelésed, Mikey: megszületett a fiam!

…kettesben a fáradt-boldog-mégelsemhiszemhogy anyukával, Lindz szebb, mint eddig bármikor. Simogatom az arcát, beszélgetünk. A sok extasy-szex-akezembenszuszogócsöppség hatása alatt odabújok hozzá, megcsókolom… én vagyok az apuka, nem akarok felnőni…

A szőke kölyök nem tágít most már, a jeepben izgatom a farkát, felfalom a csókjaimmal.  
>„kúúúúúúúrni foglak … egééééész éjjel"<p>

…álmos vagyok, az orromban a szex illatát érzem, majd a babáét és a szőke Lindsay-ét. oooohhhhhhh…

****** Tavaly azt álmodtam, hogy pasinak született Lindsay és irtó jó teste van, sokat kúrunk… csuromvizesen, rémülten ébredtem… Istenem, percekig nem tudtam, most álom volt vagy valóság ez a szőke, jó testű pasi? Ez egy visszatérő álom: néha rémálom, néha gyönyörűség. A szőke-Lindsay-pasi. ******

Ma éjjel a gyönyörűség-álom…  
>Kiszállunk a jeepből, capfuck-mikey morogva gázt ad. A kölyökkel már a liftben levetkőztetjük egymást. Becsapom a loft ajtaját, nekitámasztom Gustint, hozzápréselem a testem, és merev farkamat az övéhez dörzsölöm. Nem is tudom, hogyan jutottunk az ágyig, de ott ülök a peremén, a szőke fiú mellettem hasal, és a faszomat csókolgatja, nyaldossa, éppen csak a hegyét. Lenyomnám a torkán, de még nincsen rá készen. Szinte könyörög a szeme, annyira akarja a szexet. Mögé kerülök, belecsókolom a fülébe:<p>

„…tudod, hogy megduglak."

Halkan sóhajt, puszilgatom, nyalogatom a tarkóját és elindulok a nyelvemmel a gerince mentén. Ahogy végignyalom, beleremeg. Aztán alaposan kinyalom. Lassan, édesen kényeztetem mindenütt a formás fehér testét. A Babylon sötét szobájában nincs dolgom szüzekkel. Finoman tágítom a seggét, tudom, ezt a kis nyunyót én viszem át a melegek világába.

„Azt akarom, erre mindig emlékezz."

Gustint vigyázva töröm fel. Olyan szép az arca, amint a fájdalom gyönyörbe csap át. Mosolyog, mélyen a szemembe néz. Lassan dugom, kiélvezem minden pillanatát. Magához húz, megcsókol, forrón és mohón. Gyengén harapdálom az ajkait. Végignyalom az arcát. Oldalt fekszem, a háta a mellkasomhoz feszül, a kerek segge az ölembe simul. Gyorsabb tempóra váltok és a farkát is izgatom, nagyokat sóhajt. Mikor egészen mélyre hatolok benne, felsikít. Csak körözök benne, nyöszörög már és a segge ráfeszül a farkamra. Nem is tudom mióta tart már. A tabletták és a pia felpörgettek, de az érzékeimet eltompították, mintha egy tüllfüggönyön át nézném a világot. Kihagy a kölyök lélegzete és a kezembe élvez. Megkóstolom, tetszik az íze. Még néhány lökés és beleélvezek a seggébe, mindkettőnk teste rángatózik a kéjtől.  
>HHhhhhmmm, Gustin. Olyan jóízű ez a fiú. Az ajkai, a csókja édes, a segge szűűűk, lüktet és forró. Az orromban ismét a szex illatát érzem.<p>

Annyira éles a fény, már ébredezem, de csukva a szemem, nem tudom kinyitni. Halk szuszogást hallok. Valaki van az ágyamban?

****** Még azon az álmon, a szőke-Lindsay-pasin jár az agyam… Arra emlékszem, hogy milyen Lindsay-vel kefélni, amikor éppen úgy alakult az egyetemen… eljátszottuk a 'heteró-párt'. Milyen lenne, ha fiúnak születik? Akkor is barátok lennénk, az egyetem óta? Vagy annyiszor dugunk, amíg csak kívánjuk… csak egy kóbor numera lett volna? A szőke-Lindsay-pasi: itt egy új ötlet… ******

Lassan kinyitom a szemem. Kóvályog a fejem, mi történt az éjszaka? Rámnéz, félénken mosolyog. ITT FEKSZIK MELLETTEM: a szőke-Lindsay-pasi. 

**101 ~~~ Justin**

Igen, találkoztam Istennel. A zeneórákat szeretem, lehet álmodozni, rajzolgatni, átélni a tegnapi, hihetetlen eseményeket. Daph-tól még éjfél előtt indultam a Libertyre, azzal, hogy reggel hatig visszalopódzom… de ember tervez, Brian-Isten végez.

Sok pasi mellett elsétálok: tiny, nagylevegő! Ezt megszólítod! Rendes, mesél néhány helyről, el is vinne magához, de olyan öreg… Merre lehet az a játszóház? Ott csak lesz valaki fiatalabb. Felnézek, villámcsapás, most kezdem felfogni, miről szól ez. A mosolya, a csábító szemei. Kérdezget visszafojtott, szexi hangon, gépiesen válaszolok. Beszállok a jeepjébe, elvisz magával. A kezét a combomra teszi, itt lesz … az … a kocsiban? Neeem, kiszállunk és egy emeletes épületbe visz. Nagyot ránt a tolóajtón, bemegy, ledobja a kabátját, itt lakik… Nagylevegő tiny! A helyére tolom a nehéz ajtót, visszhangzik a csapódása.

Az nem kifejezés, hogy zavarban vagyok. Beszélek, ami eszembe jut, ő nagyot húz a hideg ásványvízből, majd a hajára is csorgatja, szomjas vagyok, de Brian sütivel kínál, nnnna, még az se ugrott be, milyen sütiről beszél, égés! Vetkőzik, ooohhh, az a festmény a háta mögött, szeretném m-a-j-d megnézni. Nagylevegő tiny! Levett magáról mindent, széttárja a karját és hív, csábít, hhhúú, ledobom a dzsekimet és odalépek. Gyönyörű, Brian gyönyörű vagy, ezt zakatolja a szívem. Magához ölel, megcsókol, vetkőztet, visszacsókolom, a szívem majd kiugrik, a farkam önálló életre kelt… … az övé is! Átkarolja a derekam, megemel, máris az ágyában fekszem.

Azt mondja, hogy tartsam vissza, miközben izgat-ingerel. Nagylevegő, tiny, sikerülni fog! Simogat, játszik velem, kérdezget, gépiesen válaszolok. 'Brian, ez olyan jó' mosolygok rá, kimondani nem merem, a kurva telefoncsengés kizökkent és kilövöm a tárat. Nem értem, hova akar menni éjnek idején ez a férfi, de nekem még, velem még nem történt meg… ez nem, ez nem, nem lehet.  
>Mint a vaspor a mágnesre, úgy tapadok rá, végül feladja, hogy levakarjon magáról. Mialatt öltözünk, elmeséli, vele hogyan volt az első.<p>

Oooooohhh, és v-e-l-e-m mi lesz?

A kórház folyosóján rohanunk, Brian, a barátja és én, úgy rohanunk, mintha az életünk függne tőle. A szobában rengeteg nő, az ágyban egy szőke fekszik a babájával.

„Köszönj a fiadnak."

Ez a kicsike nagyon helyes, elvész az apja kezében, hahh, Brian az apja.

„…a Gus jó…"

…mondom, a barna csajnak nem tetszik ez a név, mert nem az ő ötlete, de Brian ízlelgeti, elfogadja.

Visszafelé Michael vezet. Mi a hátsó ülésen már belekezdtünk. Brian eléggé kiütötte magát piával és exszel, de engem ölel, benyúl a nadrágomba, előveszi a dákómat, odahajol, szopni kezdi. A barátja ideges, engem mindenáron haza akar küldeni, de nem mondom meg a címemet…

„Vele megyek!"

És csókolózunk tovább Briannel, szeretném elnyelni, sose engedném el, a fülembe leheli  
>„kúúúúúúúrni foglak … egééééész éjjel"<p>

A szívem úgy kalapál, semmit se akartam még ennyire.

Jaajjj, nem is emlékszem mindenre, összemosódik sok édes dolog… Megcsókolja a tarkómat és a gerincem mentén nyaldos. HHhhuuuúú, ez finom és csikiz, a farkam is belerándul, ahogy végigsiklik a nyelve a vágatomon.

„Most már tudod, mi az a nyalás"

Tudom, mert megmutattad, megtanítottad. Visszatértél: megmarkolod a fenekem, kissé széthúzod és a nyelveddel köröket rajzolsz a lyukam körül, megcsókolod, szívod-nyaldosod. Beledugod a nyelved, belülről simogatsz, megdöbbentő, csodás érzés!

„Lazíts, engedd el magad!"

Suttogod a fülembe és a nyálamtól síkos ujjadat belé dugod, tágítod a seggem. Lassan kijjebb húzod, majd visszatolod. Ismerős ez az érzés, csak sokkal jobb, mint amikor magamnak csináltam. Más a szög, mélyebbre nyomod ÉS sose tudom, mi következik, ettől százszor izgatóbb. Felgörgettem a farkadra az óvszert, a hátamon fekszem, közben a hideg síkosítót belémnyomtad, megemeled a lábaimat...  
>Végre megtörténik, most, most, m-o-s-t, MOST…<br>Nagylevegő, tiny!

„AAaaauuu, ez fáj! Mindig így fáj?"

Nem akartam megmondani neked, mégis kibukott a számon. A szemeiddel, a csodás aranyos tekinteteddel is megnyugtatsz, az ujjaid mindenütt ott vannak, simogatsz. Az erős kezeiddel megmarkolsz-megtartasz és a faszodat csak nyomod belém, óvatosan. Egy pillanat, egy villanás… ez gyönyörű, már nem fáj, oohhh, Istenem, mindig, mindig erre lesz szükségem!

„Azt akarom, erre mindig emlékezz."

...ezt mondod, Brian... hát ezt sose felejtem el, ezt az érzést, a fájdalom gyönyörét, ahogy elmerültél a seggemben és a pillanatot, amint megszűnt a fájdalom. Lassan mozogsz bennem, kiélvezem minden pillanatát. Magamhoz húzlak, megcsókolom a szádat, forrón és mohón. Oldalra fordulunk és befészkelem magam az öledbe. Csodás, ahogy kefélsz, döngeted a seggem ÉS elélveztetsz a kezeddel. Azt hinném, ezt nem lehet fokozni, de igen! Már levegőt se kapok, csak zihálok, mikor mélyen bennem kitör a vulkánod. Lassan lenyugszunk, kicsúszol belőlem, a hátadra fekszel. Megszabadítalak az óvszertől és az ágyékodba fúrom a fejem, az orromban a szex illatát érzem. Csókolgatom, nyalogatom a farkad, ezt a szépséges szerszámot, a gyönyöröm forrását…

Annyira éles a fény, hirtelen ébredek, jaj, elkések a suliból… Mellette fekszem, együtt aludtunk el, rámosolygok. Brian felül, mindenféléről beszél, majd megkérdi a n-e-v-e-m-e-t. Mint akinek belemarkoltak a szívébe. Nagylevegő, tiny! Irány a zuhany, nehogy meglássa a könnyeimet… Utánam jön, ölelkezünk, fürdetjük egymást. Tééényleg, sose zuhanyoztam még senkivel. OOoooh, áll az a gyönyörű farka, megfordít, nekilök a kabin falának és megdug. Édes Istenem, csak ezért, ezért érdemes élni…

Nagy a csend. Vége a zenének, valami Bernsteint hallgattunk az előbb. Az álmodozós zeneórát befejezte a tanárnő. Megvárom, míg kiürül a terem. Eltakarom magam és a mosdóba sietek, bezárkózom egy fülkébe. Ilyen sincs sűrűn, hogy egy diák a szünet végét várja!

Vége a szünetnek: Brian, most is rád gondolok, ahogy kiverem magamnak… 


End file.
